Our happily ever after
by GoldStarScarlet
Summary: Follow the life's of Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen with their families, includes romance/drama/fluff/smut and more! Set 8 years after 4x06
1. Chapter 1 - Captain Swan

**Hi everyone!**

**I wanna start by saying that this is my first try on a OUAT fanfiction and I'm honestly very excited about this story line!**

**This story line is set about 8 years after our current episode which is season 4 episode 6, so don't hate me when you read this and we already have new episodes which are not accurate with the story!**

**I hope you'll like it and reviews are greatly appreciated! they keep me writing!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our happily ever after...<em>**

Emma woke up when she heard her bedroom door open and tiny feet run up to her bed, she smiled a little as her eyes were still closed. She felt little hands pull themselves up to the bed and climb on top of her husband who was still snoring away.

'daddy' a little voice whispered and two little hands shook Killians shoulder. When he wouldn't wake up the hands shook harder and the little voice spoke louder

'daddy wake up! daddy daddy daddy!' Killian groaned and slowly opened his eyes

'bloody hell it's 7 a.m what do you want little one?' he chuckled a little and threw his 4 year old daughter into the air. She squealed in excitement and threw her hands up

'DADDY PUT ME DOWN!' Killian smiled and cuddled her close to his chest

'How's my little lass this morning? and why didn't you wake your mother?'

The little girl giggled and looked at her mom, who they both thought was still asleep 'cause mommy is not a pirate! you're tough!'

Emma smiled and rolled over, pulling her little girl into her arms 'Hey I am still the sheriff and I can arrest you whenever I want my little flower'

The little girl screamed and jumped up and down 'NO MOMMY! I'M TOO YOUNG!' she jumped off the bed and climbed up the big bookcase that was in their room.

Killian smirked and chuckled 'She's a real pirate, a daughter after my own heart!'

Emma shook her head and sat up 'Okay Lilly come down you don't wanna get hurt'

'I won't get hurt mommy! Daddy let's me climb the masts of his ship all the time!'

Emma looked at him and raised her eyebrow 'I thought we agreed she was too young for that...'

'Oh come on love, she loves to climb those masts and who am I to ignore the little pirate inside of her?'

Lilly jumped off the large bookcase and climbed back onto the bed 'I'm really careful mommy'

She pouted cutely and snuggled into Emma's warm arms ' Alright alright you know how to convince mommy huh?'

Then soft cries filled the house and Emma sat up but Killian was faster 'I'll get this love, you stay here and cuddle with our little lass' he pecked her lips and got up. He walked into the small pink nursery. When he walked up to the crib where the cries were coming from, he smiled when he saw his 8 month old baby girl. He carefully picked her up and rocked her in his arms

'Good morning lass, are you hungry again? well I don't blame ya, if I was a baby I'd suck on your mothers nipples all day... don't tell her I said that' He chuckled and took the tiny little baby to his and Emma's bedroom where Emma was now braiding Lilly's hair

'LYNN!' Lilly squealed happily and stretched her little arms out to hold her sister but Killian handed her to Emma

'She's hungry sweetheart, you can hold her later I promise' He pressed a soft kiss on Lilly's forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma cradled the baby into her arms and looked at her baby girl, admiring her beauty.

'Hey Lynn, did you wake up little one? Are you hungry?' she pulled up her tank top and held Lynn close to her chest. Lynn latched on right away and hungry sucked the milk from her nipple. Killian looked at her admiring, he could never get enough of watching her breastfeed and he had to admit he was kinda turned on by it. Lilly pulled him out of his trance by pulled on the hem of his shirt

'Can we go wake up Liam now?' Killian smiled at her question and got up, picking her up and placing her on his hip.

'Alright lass, let's see what your brother is up to while mommy gives your sister breakfast'

Lilly nodded and with her on his hip Killian made his way to his 6 year old son's bedroom, he walked in and put Lilly down. He slowly shook him awake

'Wake up son, time to get up, you're leaving for school in an our'

All that was heard from Liam was a groan and he rolled over to face the wall and continue to sleep but the Lilly jumped on top of him and screamed in his ear

'LIAM LIAM WAKE UP WAKE UP!' Liam pushed her off and sat up

'SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!'

Lilly's bottom little started wobbling and tears threatened to spill as Killian quickly swooped her up into his lap and kissed her cheek before glaring at his son

'You have to get up and get ready, breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes and you better not piss your mother off again by wearing your clothes inside out'

'Hey I thought it was a funny joke!'

Killian frowned even more now and hissed to him 'your mother is already stressed out enough with the baby and being pregnant again! She doesn't need your jokes right now'

Liam mocked and got up 'fine fine'

Killian made his way to Lilly's room with her an put her down 'your mom picked out your yellow dress for you so put that on and then come to the kitchen okay?'

Lilly nodded and Killian made his way back to the bedroom where Emma was rocking a now fed and sleeping Lynn 'She fell asleep right after I fed her'

Killian grinned and got into bed beside her 'Good because then I can finally wish you a proper good morning' he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Emma smiled into the kiss and kissed back softly before pulling away slowly

'Good morning' she whispered against his lips and she smiled up at him

'Good morning love... How did you and our little lad or lass sleep?' he placed his one hand on her small baby bump. About 3 months after having Lynn, Emma found out she was pregnant again. Sure they hadn't been too thrilled about it at first but they were warming up to the idea of a fourth little Jones joining them.

'Hmm just fine, I'm only three months along so I still get a decent amount of sleep when Lynn doesn't wake up'

'At least she is an easy baby' Killian grinned as he looked at his sleeping angel 'She looks just like you'

'Thank god, you already have Liam and Lilly who look like you!' both Lilly and Liam had dark hair an bright blue eyes, though Lilly had her mothers facial features, but Liam looked just like a little Killian.

Thirty minutes later they were all gathered in the kitchen and Lilly was chatting their ears off about a painting she was making at preschool. Emma put some toast on the table and kissed Lilly's head

'Alright Lilly pad how about you let your brother tell us something about what he is doing in class'

Lilly nodded and went quiet, Liam just shrugged 'We're not making any special projects or something... but I did get to a higher level with reading!'

Emma beamed and kissed his hair 'you did? that is so good!'

Killian huffed 'reading... what has anyone ever accomplished with that? ' He was still pretty pissed that Liam was not taking after him at all, Liam loved reading and was really into soccer.

'Killian! Reading is an excellent skill and you should be very proud of him!' Emma glared t him an Killian nodded

'I am! I just don't get why he hates the sea so much'

'People drown in there dad' Liam rolled his eyes

'I like the sea!' Lilly smiled up at her father cutely, Lilly was a little pirate and a trouble maker, she had always been. She was always in trouble and she loved being on the Jolly Roger and loved learning about the ship and climbing everything. Sometimes Emma worried about her but Killian always made sure things didn't get out of hand.

Emma looked at her family as they argued and she chuckled a little She loved each and every one of them so much and she wouldn't change this for the world. Sure things were tough and some days were better than others but in the end they were a family and they loved each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank y'all for reading this and REVIEWS ARE LOVE! The more reviews the faster I will upload a new chapter ;)<strong>

**The next chapter will be about Regina and Robin and their family so stay tuned! **

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Outlaw Queen

**Thank you all for the reviews! However I did get a review that was pretty harsh and I wanted to make clear that this indeed is an outlaw queen fanfiction also. I'll switch ships with each chapter. So the last chapter was captain swan and this one will be an outlaw queen chapter and then the one after that will be captain swan again etc...**

**I am guessing that Roland is about 4 years old in Once upon a time so since this is 8 years later he is 12 years old now.**

**Also thank you all for following this story and adding it to your favorites.**

**Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our happily ever after...<strong>_

Regina groaned as she shot a fireball towards a tree 'Get back here! you know you can't beat me!'

A small giggle was heard from behind the tree and a girl climbed into a tree really quickly. She blocked the fireball and threw it back at her but Regina put it out. Just when she was about to attack again Robins voice sounded through the woods

'Alright what is going on here you two?' Regina turned her head and smiled a little when she saw her husband. There was a scream coming from the tree and a 7 year old girl jumped from the tree onto Robins shoulders.

'Daddy!' Robin laughed and took her into his arms

'Hey there munchkin, what were you and mommy doing?'

'i was just teaching her how to use her magic, she gets better every day' Regina smiled proudly and pressed a soft kiss on her daughters hair

'oh really Sophia?' Robin grinned and the dark haired girl nodded happily

'mommy says I'm a natural'

'well so is your mommy' Robin smiled at Regina and kissed her softly, he put Sophia down and whispered in her ear 'I couldn't help but notice I woke up in n empty bed this morning'

Regina chuckled and whispered back 'Roland had that school project today so I got up early to take him to school, remember?'

'Right, but that doesn't take away that I missed you' he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, he pressed s oft kiss on her cheek and whispered for only her to hear 'I was kinda hoping we could get a repeat of last night...'

Regina's heart started beating faster when she thought about the previous night

_'o my god' Regina moaned as Robin ushed her onto the mattress of their king-sized bed_

_'what? are you ready already?' Robin grinned and sucked on her neck softly as his hands found their way to her breasts and Regina ripped his shirt apart_

_'You know I always want you' Robin grinned when he heard those words, he loved being in control._

_'I was thinking you could use a little teasing first baby' he slowly took off her shirt and took extra long unclasping her bra. He quickly took it off and attached his lips to her dark, hard nipple. Regina let out a moan_

_'O my god' she growled and ran her hand through his hair 'oh you know exactly what I like'_

_Robin detached his mouth from her nipple and grinned up at her 'I've had some practice with you'_

_'Oh I remember' she whispered and robin now took care of her other nipple, flicking it with his tongue which made her let out another mewl of pleasure. Robins hands quickly made his way to her pants and he quickly unbuttoned them. He threw them across the room and grinned when he felt her wet core_

_'You're so wet for me already' he kissed down her stomach and slowly took off her soaking panties, gnetle placing them on the floor before spreading her legs and he licked his lips as he looked at the sight in front of him_

_'Time for a little teasing baby'_

Regina was brought back to the present by Sophia who was pulling on her sleeve 'mommy is Henry coming to lunch with us?'

Regina smiled when Sophia mentioned Henry, those two got along really weel and it was like they really were siblings. 'Yes he is! Maybe you can show him the birdhouse you made in art class the other day?'

Sophia nodded happily. Robin held Regina's hand as they walked back to the town and Sophia skipped ahead of them, happy about her big brother coming to lunch with them.

* * *

><p>The moment Henry arrived he was being attacked by Sophia who wanted to show him her birdhouse<p>

'Hey mom' the 21 year old said and he kissed Regina's cheek, he still saw both Emma and Regina as his mom and loved them both equally

'Henry Henry Henry Henry come look at my birdhouse!' Sophia whined as she pulled on his hand but Regina stopped her and knelt down in front of her

'Stop that Sophia, you can show Henry your birdhouse later okay? we are going to have lunch first' She picked her daughter up and walked into the dining room with attached to her hip

'So mom, how is everything going? Any curses lately?' Henry joked and Robin chuckled as did Regina

'well it's been awfully quiet lately but we will probably be attacked by a witch or snow queen any time soon... you never know what is coming here' She sighed and Robin put a reassuring hand on her leg, stroking her knee with his fingers

'Whatever it is, we can fight it' Regina smiled gratefully at him and kissed him softly

'eeww mommy and daddy no kissing!' Sophia giggled and tried to pull them apart. Robin laughed and looked at his little girl, she was the spitting image of a little Regina and she was gorgeous.

'Honey you know that mommies and daddies sometimes kiss because they love each other'

'But why?'

Regina kissed her cheek and sighed 'just because we lo each other like your dad just said'

'why...' Sophia looked at them curiously and Regina had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, she was in the 'why' phase and Regina knew she would be the happiest person alive when this was over.

'Just eat your pancakes okay?' Robin squeezed Regina's leg softly and kissed her cheek 'I love you' he whispered

' I love you too' she smiled up at him

After lunch when Regina was putting the dirty dishes away and suddenly felt two strong hands lift her up and spin her around

'O my god what is this?!" she screamed and then saw the laughing face of her husband, she slapped his chest 'that is not funny!'

Robin couldn't stop laughing 'you should've seen your face!'

'haha very funny, now can I get back to my dishes?' she crossed her arms and glared at him, clearly not amused and Robin pulled her close

'I will let you do whatever you want but give me a kiss first'

'Only if you ask nicely'

'really? are you really playing that card?'

Regina nodded 'just do it'

'Can I please get a kiss from you my stunning, amazing, kind hearted, beautiful and breathtaking wife?'

Regina smiled and kissed him softly, she was about to pull away but Robin deepened the kiss. She felt herself get lost in his embrace as she kissed him back with passion. Robin picked her up and placed her on the kitchen island. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded into him a little. Robin groaned into her mouth and ran his hands up and down her sides. Regina was about to take off his shirt when they heard a cough and they looked up. They saw Henry standing in the doorway with his arms crossed

'So... I take it the dishes are done?'

Regina blushed and quickly got off the island 'Did you need anything sweetheart?'

'I was just gonna say by and thank you for lunch... but I guess Robin has already been thanking you for it...'

Robin chuckled a little but stopped when he saw the look on Regina's face which was anything but happy 'Alright then, I'll see you later okay? Are you having dinner at the Jones's?'

Henry nodded and smiled 'Yes, Killian said mom would make her famous spaghetti and meatballs so I'm all up for that!'

'Alright honey, be safe and I love you'

'I love you too mom' he kissed her cheek and then left. Going back to his own little apartment in town.

'I feel sorry that he has to witness that...'

Robin kissed her forehead and smiled 'I bet he has seen worse baby don't worry about it okay?'

She smiled and nodded as she shook off the feeling, but there was something else bothering her. Something was coming, but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading this new chapter!<strong>

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME WRITING :)**

**Also please keep following this story and adding it to your favorites!**

**Until next time then!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 - A new face

**Hello and welcome to this new chapter!**

**I'm sorry it has taken so long but I am literally the worst when it comes tp updating my stories and writing new chapter because I just have so many awesome ideas for new stories BUT I will try to keep updating this story every week or so because I just love this story!**

**Also someone updated me on the fact that I made a mistake which I did and Emma should be at least 5 months pregnant so I'll made that mistake right by saying that Emma is 5 months pregnant instead of 3 which I said in the first chapter! Sorry for the confusion ;)**

**Thank you all for the reviews I got and I would love for you all to keep writing them ;)**

**Here's a new chapter and I do not own Once upon a time or the characters except the ones I made up myself!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our happily ever after...<strong>_

Emma was softly humming as she stirred the spaghetti sauce. She looked up when she heard the front door open and smiled when she saw her handsome husband standing in the hallway with a bouquet of red roses

'You seem determined to keep your pregnant wife happy' she chuckled as she focused back on dinner and she put the spaghetti in the boiling water

'What? I can't surprise my beautiful wife with flowers?' Killian walked up to her and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek before handing her the flowers. Emma smiled at his sweet gesture and stroked her baby bump softly before grabbing a vase for the roses

'Are you sure this is not because you want to have sex tonight?' she smirked at him and Killian rolled his eyes

'Fine love, you got me, but it's also because I love you, sex would just be a really nice thank you gesture for the flowers' he smirked and pulled her close, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, smiling against his lips

'Hmm we'll see about that thank you later' she whispered against his lips and Killian grinned at her

'I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my devilishly handsome self'

Emma laughed and ran her fingers through his hair 'You should wake your daughter from her nap or she won't be able to sleep tonight'

'Alright alright, you're lucky I love you two' he pulled away from her and went to Lilly's room. Lilly was still sleeping peacefully and Killian sat down on her bed, slowly shaking her shoulder

'Wake up lass, nap time is over' Lilly slowly opened her eyes and yawned sleepy

'Hi daddy' she whispered and snuggled into his side, Killian chuckled and lifted her onto his lap. Lilly placed her head against his chest and yawned again

'Your brothers are gonna be home soon so let's get you dressed okay?' Lilly nodded and hopped off his lap

'can you braid my hair daddy?'

Killian chuckled 'you know I can't braid your hair with one hand an a hook lass' he picked her up and kissed her little cheek 'we'll ask momma about that okay?'

Lilly nodded cutely and snuggled into his side, placing her little head on Killians shoulder. Killian took her downstairs and raised an eyebrow when he saw Emma with her coat on

'where are you off to love? why the hurry?'

'David called, they found someone washed up on the beach so I'm gonna check it out, can you take care of the kids for a bit?' she quickly kissed Lilly's forehead and pecked Killians lips

'Of course love, good luck with the case'

'Bye mommy!' Lilly waved sweetly and then jumped out of Killians arms, running to the tv 'I wanna watch Peter pan!'

Killian groaned and let himself fall on the couch 'not that cursed movie again, that guy looks nothing like me'

* * *

><p>When Emma arrived on the beach David was crouched down by the body of a girl, he looked up when he heard Emma walk up to them.<p>

'Marco found her like this about about 15 ago when he was walking here, ambulance is on its way, she looks about 18 years old I'd say and looking at her outfit she isn't from here'

Emma got on her knees and looked at the girl and checked her pulse. She was alive, thank god, but not for long if she'd stay here in the cold. She examined the girls appearance, she was certainly not from here. She was wearing a dress that looked like it belonged in Henry's book except it was all ripped and dirty, it looked like she had been wearing this for years.

'You think a portal brought her here?'

'Well I don't see what else' David said as he waved the ambulance over

'We'll get her to talk when she wakes up, she doesn't seem like an evil witch to me'

'Don't let looks fool you Emma'

Suddenly the girl moved a little, she didn't open her eyes but she whispered 'Killian...'

'wait what? what was that?!" Emma looked at David with wide eyes and shook the girl 'hello? can you hear me?'

The girl didn't reply and remained unconscious paramedics quickly took the girl to the hospital to get her warmed up and see what they could do to wake her up. Emma and David followed the ambulance to the hospital, On their way there Emma stared out of the window as she softly stroked her 5 month baby bump.

'Why do you think she said Killians name? why would she know my husband?!"

David sighed and looked at her before focusing back on the road 'You don't know if she meant your Killian'

'it's not a very common name dad' she glared at him and shook her head 'What if she is an ex lover or what if she is his kid?'

David shook his head 'if he knows he'll tell you, just calm down and don't stress the baby please, call him and tell him to come to the hospital okay?'

Emma nodded and grabbed her phone, quickly dialing Killians number, telling him to come to the hospital and to take the girls with him.

* * *

><p>Killian arrived at the hospital a while later, pushing a stroller with Lynn in it and Lilly skipped alongside them 'mommy!"<p>

Lilly giggled and ran up to Emma who picked the little girl up and cuddled her close, pressing a soft kiss on her little cheek 'hey little princess! how was your day with daddy?'

'We watched Peter pan!' she exclaimed happily and smirked at Emma as Killian let out a groan as he picked up little Lynn who was happily cooing away

'ohh you tortured daddy again huh ? good girl!' she chuckled and Killian rolled his eyes before kissing Emma's cheek

'I really don't get why she loves that movie so much, I am way more handsome than that guy in the tv and Peter pan is a little devil, not the boy they display there!'

Emma shook her head and put Lilly down 'so you enjoyed yourself captain?'

'had a blast love' he looked at the girl lying in the hospital bed, looking through the glass windows 'so that's her?'

Emma looked up and nodded 'yes... Marco found her...'

'Who is she?' he looked down at his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close against him, his hand and his hook resting on her baby bump

'No one knows, I was hoping you might'

'And why would I know who that is?'

'When she was lying on that beach she said your name...'

'She what? Love, trust me I have never seen her before in my life!'

'Well you didn't have to, maybe you got some woman pregnant and this is your kid...'

'I highly doubt that, I've always been very careful love and no one has ever told me they have my kid except for you over course'

Emma shook her head and sighed, she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck 'then why did she say your name? Why does she know you?'

'Why don;t you ask her yourself? she's waking up' Emma quickly got out of his embrace and barged into the room as the girl opened her eyes and slowly looked around

'wh-where am I?' she looked at Emma when she walked in 'who are you?'

'I'll be the one asking questions here and I want to know who you are'

The girl looked at Emma, thinking about her answer but her eyes were blank 'I-I don't know...'

Emma frowned and looked at her 'what do you mean you don't know?'

'I don't know who I am or here I am from... I don't remember anything about my life...'

'Well great' she mumbled and sighed 'you don't know how old you are?'

The girl shook her head and looked down at her hands, trying to remember who she was and where she was from.

* * *

><p>Emma and Killian were lying in bed later that night and she smiled at Killian who was pressing soft kisses on her bare, swollen stomach.<p>

'Yes I'm your father and I am going to be the best father I could be to you my son, I'll never fail you like my father did, I will always protect you and always be there for you'

Emma ran her hand through his hair when she heard him say all these sweet words 'you're the best father ever, you know that right?'

Killian chuckled and laid back on the bed, kissing her softly 'you may have mentioned it a couple of times'

Emma was about to kiss him again when they heard a loud clap of thunder and moments later little feet ran towards their room. When the door opened Lilly ran inside and climbed into bed with them.

'mommy, daddy I'm scared' Killian cuddled the little girl close and kissed her hair

'Don't be scared Lilly pad, the thunder can't hurt ya, daddy is here to protect you, he has a hook remember?' he grinned as he held up his hook and Lilly let out a little giggle

'Pretty!'

'Did she just call my hook pretty?' he looked down at his little girl and chuckled, shaking his head 'this hook is not pretty Lills, it's dangerous!'

'no danger! it's pretty like a princess!'

Killian groaned and buried his face in his pillow, Emma laughed 'she has a lot to learn, where's Liam?'

Lilly shrugged and snuggled into her mothers side 'he's a boy, he's not scared' she cried out in fear when the thunder struck again and buried her face into Emma's side, placing her hand on Emma's bump.

'I wouldn't be too sure about that' She chuckled and looked at the doorway where Liam was standing, looking at his parents and sister shyly

'are you scared too?' Lilly asked and Liam put on a brave face

'men are never scared!' then there was a loud thunderclap and Liam ran to the bed and cuddled in with his parents and his sister

'Sure you're not' Emma chuckled and kissed his cheek as they all cuddled close. She loved these little family moments, no one was going to come between those, not even some teenager who apparently knew her husband...

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the short chapter and I hope the next chapter will be longer!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you liked the plot twist ;)**

**Who is this girl and why does she know Killian?**

**Find out more next time!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rose

**I know you guys don't like authors notes so have fun with the new chapter and I don't own anything except characters I made up myself!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our happily ever after...<strong>_

Henry loved staying at Emma's house just as much as he loved staying at Regina's house, both were an entirely different experience. Emma's house was always busy and loud while Regina's house was quiet and calm, most of the time. Henry was just about to knock on Regina's door when he saw his mom rush out the front door.

'hey mom, what's going on?'

Regina looked at him a little worried and took his hand, walking towards the hospital with him as she explained

'Emma and David found someone on the beach this morning, a girl and aparently she is not from Storybrooke and she doesn't remember anything about her life'

'So, that's a problem then?' Henry didn't really see the problem but decided to just go along with it

'A pretty big problem I'd say, she could be cursed by someone who orders her to destroy the town or her heart could've been taken, we don't know'

They rushed into the hospital where the Charming and the Jones family were already gathered, Emma was the only one in a room with the girl.

'So what's going on? any progress?' Regina looked at David and crossed her arms, how on earth could a teenager go through a portal and end up here?

'Nothing yet, Emma says she doesn't know anything about herself or her life, not even her name'

'Well maybe that's a blessing for us all, for all we know she's a witch or something' Regina was about to rush into the girl's room when the door behind them opened and Sophia skipped inside with Roland

'Hi mommy!' Regina sighed and got on her knees in front of her little girl

'Sophia what are you doing here? I told you to stay at home!'

'I wanted to fight evil just like you do!' Regina sighed again and shook her head as she hugged Sophia

'Never do that again okay? you're not ready yet! where's your father?' Just when Sophia was about to answer that Robin ran inside panting

'I... she... they...'

'She used her magic to get here didn't she?' Regina glared at Sophia who looked at the floor guilty and Roland just looked around, not daring to even look at Regina.

'I told you that you can't use your magic to transport yourself! you're not advanced enough for that!'

'She did a good job though' Roland said but quickly shut up when he saw the look Regina gave him. Robin sighed and hugged Regina from behind

'Darling don't you think you're being a little hard on them?'

Regina leaned against his chest and sighed 'maybe but no more using magic to transport yourself until I say you are ready okay?'

Sophia and Roland nodded 'Now Roland how was your project today?'

the young boy started smiling 'I got a B+!'

'really? that is so amazing! I knew you'd do well! you made an amazing project honey!' Regina hugged him and kissed his hair as Robin beamed with pride. Emma walked out of the room of the girl and shook her head

'She still doesn't remember anything, so we can't really do anything'

Regina looked up at the blonde and crossed her arms 'I think we should lock her up until we know more'

'wait what? Regina she is a confused girl!'

'and when she remembers she could destroy this entire town if she is a witch or something!'

Emma sighed and shook her head 'no we are not locking her up'

'Well Miss Swan I am not taking her in, I will not expose my children to such danger'

'It's Mrs Jones now and I never said you had to'

'So I'm gathering you'll take her in then'

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head 'I don't think she'll care much for a crying baby in the middle of the night but I'll discuss it with her because I do not think she is a danger'

'well then it's settled!'

Meanwhile Henry had snuck into the room of the girl, something about her looked familiar but he just couldn't figure out what it was 'hey... I'm Henry' he said as he walked up to the girl

'I'd tell you my name if I knew it...' she sighed and forced a smile as she looked at him

'I hope my mom didn't scare you too much'

'She has good motives but she's a little scary'

'you've obviously never met my other mom then' he chuckled and sat down in a chair next to the bed

'you have two mothers?' just when Henry was about to answer Regina walked in

'Just so you know, I do not believe a word you say and I will not rest until I know who you are' Regina growled as she walked up to the bed. The girls eyes went wide and looked at Regina, getting more terrified with each step Regina took

'So this is my other mom, Regina'

the girls eyes quickly shifted to Henry 'You're right, she is scarier than your blonde mom'

'Oh I can be a lot scarier if you won't tell me who you are' Regina gave her an evil glare and the girl shook her head

'I already told you I don't know! I don't know who I am or how I got here and why I went here!'

Regina narrowed her eyes and looked at the girl once more 'You're good, I'll give you that, but I will find out who you are, you just wait' with that she turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving a confused girl and a chuckling Henry

'She just wants to protect everyone'

'I can see that...' the girl ran her hand through her hair and looked around 'so how come the lights just give light without a flame?'

'they're electric... wait you don't know electricity?' the girl shook her head

'I've never seen anything like this'

'Interesting...' as he continued to chat with her he found out more and more about her even though she didn't know who she was. About 15 minutes later he walked out of the room, everyone but Regina, David and Emma had gone home.

'So, I found out she doesn't know anything from this world, tv, computers, not even electricity'

Emma's eyes went wide 'which can only mean one thing'

David nodded 'she's not from this world, she's probably from the enchanted forest'

Regina shook her head 'technically it means two things, either that or she doesn't remember she knows these things'

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples 'which means we're back at the start'

Regina leaned against the wall 'well we know one thing for sure, she knows your pirate'

'that's exactly what I am worried about! if she knows Killian from the enchanted forest it can never be good!' Emma exclaimed and put her hands in her pocket as David nodded

'I agree with Emma, the pirate has a rather dark past'

'Really dad? we're back to 'the pirate'?' she raised an eyebrow and Regina rolled her eyes

'Okay we have to figure this out, but if the pirate doesn't know who she is it's almost likely that she is his daughter or something, sorry to break it to you Swan'

Emma shook her head 'I really can't deal with this now' she slowly stroked her bump and walked out of the room, she just had to be home with her husband now.

'I'll go see if she's okay' David said before walking after Emma, leaving only Henry and Regina in the hallway.

'So I was thinking I could dine at your place tonight?' Henry asked as he smirked at Regina who smiled an hugged her son, he had gotten rather tall and he hugged her back

'I'd really like that, let's go' they went back to her place where Roland helped her make her famous lasagna

'Okay now you cut the onions, don't touch your eyes because it will sting' Regina smiled as she showed the 12 year old how to cut the onions. Roland nodded and repeated the action

'very well, now tell me, how are things between you and Andrea?' Regina smirked at Roland who started blushing and shook his head

'Nothing's been going on mom!'

Regina chuckled and nodded 'right, and your dad is a good cook'

Roland groaned and looked at her 'Mom! I swear we're just friends!'

'so that's why you're blushing when I mentioned the girl? come on, I can see that you like her'

Roland groaned and shook her head as he focused on cutting the onions 'it doesn't matter, she's into Rick anyway'

'that arrogant little boy? please he doesn't stand a chance against your charms, you have those from your father'

'well Andrea doesn't even know I exist! I would be a fool to even go up to her and say hi, she's popular and I'm not'

'don't say that! you are very charming and handsome, you can totally charm her away, just try it'

'and if she shoots me down?'

'there'll always be other opportunities Roland, trust me but Andrea is a really nice girl and you're a great guy! just say hi and see where the conversation goes!'

Roland looked up at Regina and smiled 'thanks mom, you always know the right things to say'

Regina chuckled and smiled at Roland 'well, I try' she winked and messed with his hair. Roland slapped her hand away

'Not the hair mom! I've worked really hard on that this morning!'

'alright alright!' she laughed and shook her head as they continued to cook

* * *

><p><em>A scream was heard from the little cottage in the woods, inside a woman was lying in bed, sweating and panting.<em>

_'You're doing great Edith! just a couple more pushes and he or she will be out!' the midwife called as she looked at the woman smiling_

_'I can't! it hurts so much! I'm so tired Anne, I can't do this' Edith cried as she laid back on the pillows and tears streamed down her face_

_'Yes you can, you've done this before Edith you can do this again, just a couple more pushes and the shoulders will be out'_

_Edith nodded and sat up a little before pushing again, screaming in horror as she did and she gave it all she had, when she fell back on the back exhausted a loud wail filled the small cabin and the midwife smiled as she held a squirming little baby in her arms 'it's a girl! congratulations Edith, you did so well... Edith?'_

_The midwife quickly cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket, cleaning it a little before walking over to Edith 'Edith I know you're tired but don't you want to hold her? Edith?' she shook the woman but she wouldn't wake up. When the midwife checked Edith's pulse she gasped and got tears in her eyes 'oh no...'_

_Meanwhile outside the cottage an anxious man was pacing from one tree to another 'father slow down, it will be alright' a 16 year old boy said who was sitting on the ground against a tree_

_Just before the man could answer they heard a loud cry and the boy and the man both smiled 'it's here, the baby is here'_

_'I can't wait to see him or her!' the boy said and he smiled at his father, the man nodded and a few minutes later the midwife walked out of the cottage holding a little bundle in her arms_

_'congratulations sir, it's a girl, you have a daughter'_

_the man's face burst into a smile and he walked over to the midwife, taking the tiny bundle in his arms and he looked at the little baby girl 'and Edith?'_

_The midwife's smile faded and she looked down at the ground as the boy got up 'is my mom okay?'_

_the midwife looked up at the boy and slowly shook her head 'Edith didn't make it... I'm truly sorry'_

_The man looked up, his expression darkening as he heard the news that his wife had died, he shoved the baby into the boys arms and shook his head 'no! no it can't be true! she can't be gone!'_

_the midwife looked at him with tears in her eyes 'I'm sorry, I truly am'_

_The man started crying and shook his head as he looked at the baby in the boy's arms 'it's all her fault! if she hadn't been born Edith would still be here! I never ever want to see that thing again' he shook his in a mix of anger and sadness and stormed into the cottage to mourn the loss of his wife. The midwife walked up to the boy who was crying as he held the baby girl in his arms._

_'I'm sorry about your mother, I know how much you loved her' the boy shook his head_

_'It's alright... I had a feeling she wouldn't make it, she hadn't been well lately' he looked down at the baby girl who was making little noises and looked up at the boy curiously_

_'what do you want to name her? I'm thinking your father won't want to name her... she looks so much like your mother'_

_The boy forced a smile through his tears as he looked at the baby and carefully stroked her little cheek_

_'Rose, her name is Rose'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW! They're my happy thoughts that keep me inspired and writing and I love getting reviews!<em>**

**_Have a good day everybody!_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
